


钟情

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 给朋友的摸鱼双猫，年下，强制
Relationships: 双猫
Kudos: 8





	钟情

“你到底想要什么？”  
“我想要你。”  
这段对话仿佛已经发生过很多次了。发问的黑发猫魅张开嘴，他的嘴唇无声而快速地动了一下，似乎想要说些什么。可另一只猫魅族却并不想和他多费口舌，只是轻轻一扯，那具结实耐用的身体就不受控制地被拉过去，跌在对方的双腿间。项圈？黑发猫魅惊恐地抓上自己的脖颈，想要把皮质的圆环从自己身上撕扯开来。红发猫魅并没有阻止他的动作，他甚至松开了皮绳，两双手袭击了黑发猫魅的后脑，十根指头连同猫耳都一并按住，大力地将人往胯下压去。黑发猫魅喉咙里发出警告的低吼，在抬不起头的屈辱感中更惊恐地发现有什么热烘烘的东西正逐渐立起来，顶上他的脸颊。  
黑发猫魅用双手死死地撑住自己，不让眼鼻彻底被压制在性器上羞辱。可对方毫不在意，甚至还左右晃起腰来，让支起的帐篷就这样在他脸上反复摩擦起来，热度隔着一层布料贴到脸上，令黑发猫魅迫不得已地用自己为他人自慰。凶狠的低吼声在这样肆无忌惮的猥亵动作下变得毫无威慑力，他竭力地想要抬起头来，回避这一切。  
后脑的力道猛然一松。他如被压久的弹簧一般仰起来，劫后余生般喘息着。黑发猫魅努力眨着眼睛，想要把泪水逼回眼眶里，在睫毛被打湿后，模糊不清的视线终于变得清晰起来。他看到了熟悉的红发，光是看到那片好看的红色，他的身子就不由得悄悄打了一个寒战。红发的主人注意到了他的反应，半是喜爱半是威胁地垂下头，缓缓舔过他的侧脸。  
被舔的猫泛起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。事到如今，黑发猫魅却还是没有想明白，他是如何与他这位同族的年轻后辈变成这样的关系的。他想起刚刚熟悉起来的时候，后辈也是这样亲亲热热地挨着他的身子，嘴上总是能蹦出些格外乖巧的玩笑话，逗得他和所有人都开怀大笑。那时候，那双漂亮满是光亮的眼睛也是这样带着笑意定定地望着他。如果早知道对方笑容里暗藏的深意，他一定会在第一时间逃开，绝不会喝下对方递来的酒，继而被关在这精心装修的房子里受辱。  
但这名后辈显然可不这么想。力道再次压上来，让才获得一丝喘息的猫又被迫低下头去。这时候可没有什么布料阻隔彼此了，炙热的性器戳上他唇瓣的同时，愉悦的长叹也响在他耳边，薄脸皮的猫被这不加掩饰的欢愉声逼得满面通红。每次他醒来的时候对方倒是衣冠楚楚的，只是他总是赤裸裸的，有时候还会有些多余的道具：就像此时的项圈一般折腾着他。即使被这根勃发的肉棒干上了数次，黑发猫魅还是应对得力不从心，只能死咬着牙不让对方捅进自己的口腔里去。  
红发猫魅却没有继续强迫的意思，他只是轻轻松松挺着腰，光是奸淫自己前辈的脸似乎就已经让他格外兴奋，顶端冒出的腺液把柔嫩诱人的嘴唇打湿，弄得闪闪发亮，反射着淫靡的光。他抓住扑扇不停的耳朵，心满意足地感受凌乱无序的呼吸拍在自己的柱体上，嘴里不住发出撒娇一般的呻吟声，倒像是他在承欢一般。  
黑发猫魅的呼吸更重了。他痛苦地闭上眼睛，性器的味道和对方的声音在黑暗中变得更清晰起来了。呻吟声中夹杂着对他的呼唤，依旧是熟悉的称呼：“前辈……前辈……”红发猫魅就像讨要奖励的小猫一般，软着嗓音叫着他，虽然那根肉棒还硬邦邦地抵在人的唇边，自顾自不断地冒着水。  
黑发猫魅脸上已经全是腥臊的黏液了。他没法像从前一般平静地作出回应，安抚意味地摸摸那柔软的耳朵和脸颊，对方肉棒上的气息让他无法呼吸。红发猫魅将他彻底弄脏以后才满意地撤走，重新用牵引的绳索拉拽起来。  
刚刚被戏弄完的人还坐在地上喘息，被这一下拽的措不及防，他身子一倾，全然没有机会直立起来，只能在拉扯下真的如同猫一般四肢着地，跟随红发猫魅的指引爬行过来。  
这一点倒是奇妙地取悦了他的使用者。红发猫魅吃吃笑着，干脆就这样把黑发猫魅拉到了床沿。膝盖和地板磨蹭撞击得发痛，做出类猫行为的猫魅却没有时间感到耻辱和不快，紧紧束缚住他的皮颈套夺去了他所有的注意力，令他在窒息的威胁下四肢并用，顺从旨意地爬到床上去：触碰到柔软的被褥甚至让他松了一口气，这至少比跪在木地板上要舒服得多。猫魅本夹在腿间的尾巴悄悄翘起，暗自期待着自己的服从能获得解开道具的恩典。  
红发猫魅站起身子，从那趴跪等待着的身躯上跨过去，绕到了对方的身后。他伸出手，拢住对方的胸乳，惊喜地发现那两颗乳头已彻底挺立凸起，极富柔韧度地顶着他的掌心。粗长的肉棒挤进腿间，擦过另一个同样立起来的性器。  
“这不是也已经硬了吗？”他颇具恶意地掐起乳头，提醒对方正被自己玩得兴起的事实，“前辈还是很喜欢我的嘛。”  
黑发猫魅被刺激到了，他腰身一垮，颤抖着想要收回尾巴遮住自己的穴口。但红发猫魅早有防备，他把住对方漂亮的腰，让那饱满的屁股翘起来，热情的小穴正贴着肉棒，翕动着亲吻索求着。只是随随便便顶腰撞了几下，抖动的屁股肉间的穴口便开始湿润，做好了被插入干进干出的准备。  
“别、别……”黑发猫魅试图阻止他，他自然最明白自己身体产生的变化。只是最简单的亲亲舔舔都已经能够让他下身发痒乳头发涨——他倾向于认为这是药物的作用。但生理的快乐并不能将他的精神也一并消融，他忍不住地用手用尾巴推拒着身后的人，直到另一个人用手和尾巴再次将他的抵抗消解。  
红发猫魅把前辈的双手锁在胸前，有意无意地让敏感的乳肉挤出一道沟壑。两根尾巴沉默地对峙着，谁也没有提前松懈任凭对方摆布，但最终还是黑色的那一方败下阵来：当肉棒长驱而入的那一刻，本还发力抵抗的长尾顿时一颤，力道全都在突如其来的刺激中拧转过来，变为死死交缠另一只红色的尾巴。  
干进穴口的人又发出了愉快的呼声。他舔舔手指，把对方翻过来：后入虽然能让人格外有掌控的快感，但他还是喜欢看到心上人被操干时露出的表情。肉刃在穴中滚着刮了一圈，把所有的拒绝都刺走，先前拒绝的东西此刻却成为了依靠。黑猫把住对方的肩膀，像是落水的人把住一块浮木，在浪潮拍击间发出告饶软弱的哭泣声。  
“哈……喜欢，好喜欢前辈……”红发猫魅快乐地说，他摆着腰，毫无遮拦地表白着心迹，“前辈的里面好紧，好会吸……”而另一位被情欲裹挟的猫却不如他一般大方地展露自己。黑发猫魅咬着下唇，举起手臂挡着自己，想要把呻吟和脆弱的表情都掩盖隐藏起来。  
两人的身型相差不大，他还隐约记得后辈是要比自己矮上一些的。但这种感觉也在日复一日的性交中变得模糊起来，他被反复地笼罩着，压制着，被强迫着塌下腰身，屈服在后辈的身下仰视着。自己真的比红发猫魅高上那么些许吗？他甚至对过去的记忆产生了怀疑，但这些小事都已经变得无关紧要了。红发猫魅拨开他的手，将他的额发向上捋开，下身倒是一刻不停的在撞击着，让他只剩下了直流诞水的痴态。  
“——放过我吧。”他说。黑发的猫魅脸上全是汗水与泪水，他哭得一塌糊涂，在呻吟和喘息中狼狈不堪地寻找着挣脱的机会，可那根肉棒几乎要嵌死在他的身体里，把他剩余的理智与尊严都顶得七零八落，他只能不断地哭泣，不断的喘息，不断地哀求着：“放过我吧……放过我吧……”就像获得快感一样，他很快也在肉体拍打声中得到了自己请求的答案。  
“不。”  
红发猫魅笑了起来。这名一向听话伶俐的后辈就像以前撒娇卖乖那样咧开嘴，露出尖锐的小虎牙。他的手覆上还在不断激颤的臀肉，满意地揉捏了几下便更大力地将人往自己的性器上挤去，掌中的肉一下绷紧了，黑发猫魅抖着腿，无力地呜咽着，只能再一次攀上顶峰。  
这幅身躯的掌握者却并不体贴，他继续深深干着，把黑发猫魅干得整个人都瘫软下去。好软，好紧。好舒服，好喜欢。红发猫魅的心全挂在了自己肏干的这具滚烫肉体上，肉棒整根浸没在肏熟的肉穴里，被一吸一吮得突突直跳，每一次抽插都带出甜腻的汁液和哭叫。年轻的猫魅注目着在自己身下不住扭动筋挛的前辈，为一切化为真实的反应而热血沸腾，他的心脏又如同第一次看到对方时狂跳起来。哦，爱情，毫无疑问，只凭那一眼，他就已经落入爱的漩涡之中。  
那是多么美丽的猫啊，和他一样圆圆的瞳孔，从衣服的开洞中溜出来的尾巴都是没一下有一下地晃着，对所有的胡闹都包容下来，露出体贴温柔的微笑。后辈挨着前辈的身子，只觉得对方烫的像一团火，将他的灵魂烧出巨大的黑洞，把所有的情感都吞噬了进去。对方是成熟的，是沉稳的，是所有人的，可他只想要看到对方在床上独属于他哀泣着的样子。前辈用许多话称赞过他，乖巧的，可爱的，聪明的，但现在他终于能把自己的所有展示在前辈的面前，让那张喘息不停的嘴巴说出他更为喜爱的赞叹：好大，好粗，太、太快……  
那时的所有的空虚都已被此刻的性事熨贴得充盈饱满。好可爱，好喜欢。他在心中默念着，忍不住俯下身去，左左右右地舔舐啃咬起这一副被自己彻底所拥有的身体。乳珠是硬着的，身子是发着汗的，叫声是一顿一顿的，一切动情的痕迹都迎合着他的节奏，一切都在向他表明自己已被所爱之人彻底地接纳。还不够，还不足够，年轻猫魅的满足被占有欲硬生生的逼出一点失落，使他在狂喜之中还审视着爱人，思索着如何进一步用自己的喜爱将这只本无主的猫打上更多标记。红发猫魅盯着对方被性器戳的一顶一顶的平坦小腹，忍不住将期望倾诉出来。  
“真想让您怀上我的孩子。”这一句话带着爱意脱口而出。黑发猫魅瞪大了眼睛，疯子！他下意识地想斥骂，想要尖叫，可红发猫魅只是温柔地握住他的手，亲吻着他的无名指根。这位受制于人的猫魅终于再一次明白了自己陷在了多深的泥沼里，他努力地抽回手，剧烈地反抗起来，但他拉扯自己的同时便牵动着后穴深深含着的性器，所有拒绝的话又马上变成了哭叫：不，放开我，别做梦了，放过我吧……太快了，太深了，别、别顶那里……  
“您也喜欢我的吧？”红发猫魅在这样的哭喊声中再次兴奋了起来，他宽宏大量地忽视了那些忤逆自己的话，只捧着对方的脸，殷切地问着。在得到回答之前，他先一步撬开那难以征服又格外柔软的唇舌，在接吻中模糊地反反复复念着喜欢两字。喜欢，喜欢，好喜欢你……可以吗？我可以吗？喜欢我吗？黑发猫魅皱着眉，对方带来的爱意与肉欲一并堵住了他，将他干得只剩下黏腻的鼻音，听上去像是令那些不管不顾的问题都得到了容许似的。交缠、表白和应允的声音在一张床上起起伏伏。  
没有比被爱、被承认爱更令人愉快的事情了。红发猫魅激动地全身发抖，他亲吻着爱人，而对方终于在他给予的欲海中淹没，昏睡了过去。可是，是的，他可爱的前辈又一次承认了他，接受了他的爱，允许了他对他的占有。红发猫魅知道，即使黑发猫魅再一次醒来后又摆出拒绝的架势，又要向他质疑他的动机，却也还是会在最后无数次地认同这份情感。而他自己，他的那份深爱会让他无数次宽宥对方的出尔反尔，不厌其烦地让前辈再次学会接纳与面对自己的一切。  
满腔爱意的年轻人这样想着，他更快速地抖动腰，破开一切妨碍与阻隔，将自己往黑发猫魅身体里塞去。即便是昏睡过去，那火热的小穴也还知道紧紧裹着他吸吮，那修长的腿也知道在他腰侧大大分开以方便肉棒的进出，这幅身子已经喜欢上了被他干被他操，难道不是吗？连无意识的状态下都能这样在他身下发骚。他往股间继续顶去，相交而出的液体正在黑猫的身子里汩汩流淌，随着肉棒的胡乱抽送在两人之间溅开。这是他的前辈，他的爱人，他的家猫，他爱情的接纳者，他性欲的处理者，全身上下，里里外外，都是他的所有物。  
好喜欢您。红发猫魅说着，他埋下头，在黑发猫魅梦呓般的低哼声中把自己的精液作为彼此相爱的证据与见证，满满地灌满与填充了进去。


End file.
